fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
G☆PC1
is the 1st episode of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!, and the 1st part of "Beginning Arc". In this episode where Moka Akashiya transform to Cure Andromeda for the first time. Plot This is the first episode of “Beginning Arc”. At the beginning of the story, in the Greece where stars and constellations are protected by the Knight-Precures. When the forces of evil are awakened, legendary Knight-Precures who possess the magic of the constellations and stars are emerging with the legendary PreClothes and the 12 Zodiac PreClothes to protect the Greece. Unfortunately, these Knight-Precures will be haunted by the curses from 88 different constellations, what drove the humans to persecute and to hate them. Years later, the Dragon Queens which was owned by the dark power of Hades, Leviathan, Bahamut and Jörmungandr in order to destroy all Knight-Precures and conquer the Greece. They are inside into the crystals and being captive by a main antagonist named Hades and said that humans must be disappear. Later into the ruined city at the stormy day after the battle where many Knight-Precures are deceased during the battle with the Phobodeimos and an mysterious Knight-Pretty Cure named "Cure Draco", she's surrounded by the Knight-Precures' corpses and thus these items called the PreClothes as necklace form, she wearing a dragon mask and held into her hand, a weapon as a sword form named "Eurydice" covered with blood, then it disappears, it was revealed that it was she who killed them, she picked up the PreClothes, then flew to the sky. Regina is the one to being survived and had widened eyes, Regina kneeled on the ground, then she crying and placed her hands into her crying face, she cannot bear to see Knight-Precures to die one after the other, she says that if only she manage to protect other girls and stop to turn into Knight-Pretty Cure, she declared that she must the PreClothes, then purified and saved them. Suddenly, a Knight-Pretty Cure has arisen and went into the ruined house, she's named Cure Pegasus and she was survived. Pegasus hugged Regina, she felt guilty and feels unable to protect other Knight-Precures. Some months later at the Yokai Academy, Moka Akashiya is a female vampire which has just been sent to Saint Academy because of her higher level of schooling. Kurumu Kurono, Tsukune Aono, Yukari Sendo, Mizore Shirayuki, Ruby Tojo, Kokoa Shuzen and Gin Morioka will also beings sent to Saint Academy, the best school of Greece, where the canteen is better, and so very good studies to have the best grades. All Moka's friends who passed this exam, they were happy to go together, later they take the boat to go to Olympus Island located in Greece. During the trip to the boat, in a party room where Tsukune and Moka dancing and kissing, while Kurumu is throwing up due the seasickness, Kokoa and Koumori are eating, Mizore, Yukari and Ruby do magic tricks applauding spectators. The next day the boat stops to port of Olympus Island, then they enter in Saint Academy, everyone are surprised, Kurumu has seem very enthusiastic. After class, Moka and Kurumu go into the library for studying, while Tsukune and Gin go into the garden. During their study, she stumbles on a book about the legend of Andromeda. And according Kurumu, there are 88 PreClothes which represented 88 constellations thus allowing become a Knight-Pretty Cure. Later in the garden, Tsukune and Gin will meet Koumori Nazo, a bat, he says she wants to see a certain Moka Akashiya because he had to find a magic item called the "PreCloth" which look alike a big cube shaped pink and silver box. Suddenly, Cure Pegasus, and thus Regina, she said she was an expert in mythology and thus constellations, while Pegasus says that she's a Knight-Pretty Cure, a legendary magical girl who is twice stronger than regular Pretty Cure. Pegasus does not want another girl will turned into a Pretty Cure, and threat him with her two-handed sword, Bellerophon. Tsukune attempts to reason her, but she attacked him anyway and Regina had erased Gin and Tsukune's memory to make them unconscious to avoid remembering about the Knight-Pretty Cure, while Regina has ordered Koumori to give this PreCloth. Pegasus think Koumori will encouraging Moka to transform into a Knight-Pretty Cure, because if Moka transform, a terrible curse hanging over her. Suddenly, they are assaulted by a "Water Dragon Queen" named Leviathan, because Koumori had found the PreCloth which represented Andromeda's constellation. Although Regina stubbornly refuses giving the PreCloth to Leviathan, Leviathan in angry, she target the unconscious Gin, and extract his Mnemosyne and created a Wolf-like Phobodeimos, Moka and Kurumu are coming shortly after because they had noticed what is happening in the garden, Kurumu tries to beat the Phobodeimos unsuccessfully. Pegasus try to use her sub-attack, "Time Break", where the time stopped. But her energy is too weak to stop time, and she was attacking by the Wolf-like Phobodeimos. Koumori orders to Moka to pulling the chain for activate the PreCloth, but Pegasus shouted to Moka to not pulling this chain from the PreCloth, and the curse hanging over her. But Koumori say not to listen of her and says she is the only one who can save them, while she noticed Kurumu is attacking by the Wolf Phobodeimos and this time Moka becomes Cure Andromeda. In the screen, Koumori commented about the information of the Andromeda constellation. It was revealed that Andromeda can control her silver chains to her will, it's called Kratos, it transform into twin swords. Andromeda whipped the Wolf-like Phobodeimos at first, it will attacking Andromeda, but she dodged, then she slashing with her Kratos, and it take its form of silver chains, manages to chained its paws, the Wolf-like Phobodeimos cannot moving, and she purify it by perfecting her Constellation Spirit and using her finishing attack, "Andromeda Heart Chain". A PreCloth appears which represented the Wolf constellation while Gin's Mnemosyne returned into him, Pegasus intends to destroyed the PreCloth but Regina take the Wolf PreCloth and opposes to destroy it while Pegasus persisted, their Cosmos Pieces are purified and restored, and Andromeda returned into Moka. But yet Pegasus is not pleased that Moka becomes Cure Andromeda, and said that the curse may influence her if she succumb to despair, then Pegasus goes away with Regina who take the Wolf PreCloth. She wonders who this Cure Pegasus, and why they want to prevent other girls turn into Knight-Precures. Tsukune and Gin regained consciousness but they will not remember what happened because Regina had erased their memories, Tsukune had seen Moka who was fine and he hugged her, Moka apologizes they are worried for her. Kurumu says that an ennemy named Leviathan had used Gin's memory to created a Phobodeimos, then a strange Knight-Pretty Cure" named Cure Pegasus, had attacking Koumori and try to stop Moka to transformed into a magical girl. However, Tsukune and Gin does not remember and refuses to believe. Into the night, Tsukune and Gin will go into the boys 'dormitory, while Regina, Moka, Kurumu is the other girls will sleep in the girls' dormitory. Each of them will have a single room, there was a large living room, large dining room, game room and more. Moka meet Regina since there was some hours ago, Regina criticized Moka becoming a Knight-Pretty Cure, because she knew a dark fate awaited her. Moka asked where is Cure Pegasus, Regina replied that it did not concern her, and said that being a Knight-Pretty Cure can bring as much harm than do some good, despite the Knight-Precures are just like other Precures. Of course, Moka ignored Regina and leaves, looking sideways. Major Events * The Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! season starts with "Beginning Arc", introducing all Crossover Characters and their main mascot. * Regina make her first apparence as an ally, and she was transfered into Saint Academy for one and a half. * Leviathan appears the first time as a villain. * Cure Draco make her first apparence as a main antagonist. * Moka transform into Cure Andromeda the first time. * The Dragon Queens have been possessed by evil forces. * Cure Andromeda using the first attack the first time "Andromeda Heart Chain". * A Phobodeimos is summoned the first time. * The chracters from Rosario + Vampire make their first apparence. * Cure Pegasus appears in the first time. * Cure Pegasus use "Time Break" in the first time. * Kurumu appears as an ally. Trivia * It was revelead that Regina is an expert on mythology and constellations. * Cure Andromeda's apparence is similar of Andromeda Shun and thus Madoka Kaname from Puella Magi Madoka Magica. * Into the ruined city at the stormy day where Regina mourns since numerous Knight-Precures dies after the battle with the Phobodeimos, this scene is similar of the episode 10 from Puella Magi Madoka Magica. Characters Cures * Moka Akashiya / Cure Andromeda * Cure Pegasus Mascots * Koumori Nazo Aliies * Regina * Kurumu Kurono Villains * Cure Draco * Leviathan Secondary Characters * Yukari Sendo * Mizore Shirayuki * Tsukune Aono * Ruby Tojo * Ginei Morioka * Kokoa Shuzen Category:Episodes Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Story Arcs Category:Beginning Arc Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!